


All We Do

by ikonlove



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonlove/pseuds/ikonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chanwoo never goes to a Big Bang concert so he doesn't have the dream to become a singer, so he becomes a famous actor instead.</p><p>Chanwoo started out as a child actor and he's gone way up regarding popularity since then, starring as the main character in tons of movies(some were even American movies) that always end up with multiple awards each. He's out celebrating getting Actor of the Year when he runs into Donghyuk of iKon, and when I say ran I mean Chanwoo actually ran into Donghyuk. Donghyuk and the rest of iKon are a little upset at the lack of respect Chanwoo shows them. Follow a story with tons of arguing, misunderstandings, and maybe a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Chanwoo was just walking out of the building where the after party of some big shot award show, where he won Actor of the Year(he’s lost count of how many awards, in general, he’s gotten), and the party was honestly the lamest one he’s ever been to. 

Now, all Chanwoo wanted to do was go home to his cats, Mike and Sulley, and maybe watch some Game of Thrones, what he didn’t want to do was run into the famous idol group, iKon. Don’t get him wrong, Chanwoo actually really enjoys their music he just doesn’t feel like talking to anyone. So, when he collides into Donghyuk, one of iKon’s vocalists, he’s a little taken aback. Chanwoo expected a small apology and then he’d be back on his merry way.

What Chanwoo didn’t expect was a, “Watch where you're going.” If Chanwoo is being honest, that really pisses him off. He’s got more experience in the entertainment industry than them and they should show him a little respect, so he says just that.

“Excuse you, you’re the one who ran into me, and I’d like a little bit of respect considering I’ve been in the entertainment industry longer than any of you!”

The members of iKon just glare at Chanwoo like he’s done something wrong, “Excuse me, you ran into me not the other way around!” Donghyuk’s voice, although angry, still sounds beautiful.

“Fuck off, I’m just trying to go home and I don’t have time to talk to petulant children,” Chanwoo knows he sounds rude, but he doesn’t have it in him to care.

“Children, you’re younger than us you little fucker,” Chanwoo can faintly hear Jinhwan scolding Junhoe for his language.

“We’re terribly sorry about Donghyuk running into you, Chanwoo sunbaenim,” Yunhyeong at least has it in him to add the sunbaenim part, so Chanwoo isn’t mad at him anymore.

Hanbin is quick to squash Yunhyeong’s attempt at an apology though, “Speak for yourself Yunhyeong hyung, I’m not apologizing to a kid who’s head is too big to fit through a door!”

“Yeah, just because he has a couple awards doesn’t mean he’s better than us,” Donghyuk quickly jumps to help Hanbin shoot down Yunhyeong’s apology.

“I’ll have you know it’s more than a couple awards. I have 5 Actor of the Year awards, not counting all of the other awards I have and I’m only 20, imagine how many I’ll have when I’m 40,” Chanwoo feels a little cocky telling people how many awards he has and he doesn’t like it. “Look, I’m just trying to go home, my cats are waiting and I’m famished. So, unless you have food or your names are Mike or Sulley, I’m done speaking with you,” then Chanwoo’s sauntering away in hopes that this silly, little argument is over.

“Arrogant, little prick, we’re not done with this conversation until you apologize,” and apparently the argument isn’t over as Donghyuk decides to keep egging Chanwoo on.

“If we waited that long we’d all die of old age,” Chanwoo doesn’t even bother turning back to face Donghyuk or the rest of iKon, “and anyway, I’m done with this conversation, sweetheart.”

Chanwoo throws a wink over his shoulder then adds an extra sway to his hips as he struts away, just to piss the iKon boys off more.


	2. Great ASSets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk’s not going to lie, he did stare at Chanwoo’s ass as he slinked away.

Donghyuk’s not going to lie, he did stare at Chanwoo’s ass as he slinked away. But, no one could blame him, Chanwoo had a great ass and even better legs(which was a lot to say considering Chanwoo’s ass was on the top of all the members of iKon’s list of great asses). Donghyuk couldn’t even find it in himself to stay angry when he had such a nice view.

“If you’re all done drooling over pretty boy, I’d like to leave, hyungs,” Junhoe is the first to come back to his senses and get the attention of the others.

“Like you weren’t staring too,” Jinhwan is quick to reply.

“Whatever, the kid’s a jerk anyway,” Donghyuk is just ready to go home, so he can sleep before their variety show appearance tomorrow morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Chanwoo rolls out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom for a hot shower. It’s 7:30 by the time he’s got his hair dried and styled, so he quickly eats breakfast then runs to his car to head to the studio; he’s starring in a variety show today, Who Can Cook to be exact. You get put into groups of two and then compete by cooking until only one group is left, that’s the whole show. He knows his good friend Moonbin will be there and then some random idol group will also be participating, he’s just hoping he gets put in a group with Moonbin.

Chanwoo arrives at the studio 20 minutes early and gets his makeup done before talking with the host, Kim Yangsuk, about what he’s supposed to do, what he's supposed to say, etc. That’s when he hears all too familiar voices.

“I swear, it’s way too early.”

“Stop complaining, Donghyuk, it’s not cute,” That’s definitely Hanbin.

“Look, its pretty boy,” Junhoe’s statement gets everyone's attention, making all of iKon look at Chanwoo.

“Who’s pretty boy,” and of course Moonbin had to hear Junhoe call Chanwoo pretty boy, “Oh, you're pretty boy.” Moonbin is standing next to Chanwoo with his arm wrapped around Chanwoo’s waist.

Chanwoo sounds disgusted when he replies, “I’m pretty boy, and they’re Assholes 1 through 6.”

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Chanwoo is so close to hitting Donghyuk, maybe kissing him.

“I’m not your sweetheart, but I could be,” Chanwoo’s decided to flirt with Donghyuk because he knows that if they get a rise out of him that they’ll keep teasing him.

Kim Yangsuk calls them over right after Chanwoo’s statement and starts listing their groups, “Junhoe with Bobby, Jinhwan with Yunhyeong, Hanbin with Moonbin, and Donghyuk with Chanwoo. You all know the rules, whatever group makes what is asked of them, makes good tasting food, and most importantly, doesn’t argue, wins. Good luck!" Chanwoo feels like his world is crashing down when he’s told he’s to work with Donghyuk, and not argue. That’s definitely not going to work.

Chanwoo is at least going to try and be nice, “I’m excited that we’re on the same team.” 

Donghyuk just looks at Chanwoo like he’s grown an extra head before replying, “Sure.” Chanwoo is pissed, he’s silently praying for patience, so he doesn’t wring Donghyuk’s neck.

“Okay teams, get to your stations. Remember, no arguing and just have fun,” Yangsuk sounds so peppy and the man’s happiness is even starting to grate Chanwoo’s nerves.

“Just don’t get on my nerves and we’ll be fine,” Donghyuk sounds annoyed already.

“iKon might need to find a different nicest member because you are definitely not him!”

“Shut up, pretty boy,” That does it, Donghyuk is ready to punch Chanwoo in the jaw by now.

“Looks like Team Chanwoo and Donghyuk are out before we can even start the game,” The MC’s annoying voice states.

“What?!”

“What the hell man?!”

Chanwoo would like to point out that he was not the one who cursed, so the MC shouldn’t be glaring at him. 

“You two are eliminated. We haven’t even started yet and you’re already arguing, go sit on the couches over there and wait until the game is over.”

Chanwoo and Donghyuk reluctantly walk to the couches then silently sulk and glare at each other.

“This is all your fault, Chanwoo!”

“My fault?! You’re the one who started it!”

The bickering continues until one of the staff members turns to give them a warning look. 

“You grind my gears,” Chanwoo whisper yells.

“Yeah? Well, you grate my cheese!”

Chanwoo knows he should shut up but he doesn’t, “That just sounded stupid…but you’re stupid, so that makes sense.”

“Fuck you,” Donghyuk spits with venom, “If your face wasn’t so pretty and you didn’t have a beautiful ass, you wouldn’t even have a career.”

“Same goes for you, except the ass thing. You don’t have a nice ass!”

“I have a great ass, thank you!”

“Yeah, but you said mine was beautiful, so I win,” Chanwoo smirked at Donghyuk.

After the small exchange of words, they glared at each other until the cooking game was finally over. The rest of iKon and Moonbin walked over to Chanwoo and Donghyuk with smug smiles.

“I can’t believe you two got eliminated before the game even started,” Hanbin is dying of laughter before he even finishes his sentence.

“It isn’t funny, it’s all pretty boy’s fault that we got eliminated, hyung!”

“Kim Donghyuk, it was not my fault! You’re the one who started this whole mess, even last night when you ran into me!”

All of the boys gave them exasperated looks as Chanwoo and Donghyuk started arguing again. When the subject of asses came up again, the boys finally stepped in.

“Donghyuk, you, and everyone else, know that Chanwoo’s got the best ass in here. So, let’s please stop arguing about it,” Jinhwan is quick to cut in.

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Junhoe was whining and Chanwoo definitely didn’t want to deal with that, so he turned and left.

“Thank you for having me on your show, I’m really glad I could have this experience, hyung,” Chanwoo lied through his teeth; then he bowed to the host, turned to Moonbin, grabbed Moonbin’s arm, and left the building.

“iKon just went from being my bias group to my least favorite, and Donghyuk went from being my bias to my least favorite person.”

“Chanwoo, don’t be like that, it was funny,” Moonbin is chuckling as he says this, and it does nothing to quell Chanwoo’s anger.

“I hope I never run into them again!”


	3. Parties and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Chanwoo is angry would be an understatement, Chanwoo is livid.

To say Chanwoo is angry would be an understatement, Chanwoo is livid. He and Moonbin get back to his apartment from Who Can Cook, turn on the television, and the first thing Chanwoo sees is Donghyuk going on about how much of an “honor it was to be on the same team as Chanwoo,” how he “wishes they could work together again,” and “I would totally date him, if I could.” Moonbin is dying on the couch from how hard he’s laughing and Chanwoo feels as though he could kill Donghyuk with no regrets right about now.

“Moonbinnie, stop laughing please,” Chanwoo is whining, flailing his arms and stomping his feet, “it’s not funny. Donghyuk’s a jerk and now everyone thinks we get along and that he likes me!”

Moonbin’s laughter hasn’t let up in the slightest, and by now he’s ready to keel over with how hard he’s guffawing, “I can see it now, ‘iKon’s Kim Donghyuk and famous actor Jung Chanwoo the newest power couple!’” 

Chanwoo doesn’t think his frown could get any deeper as Moonbin continues to be a bad friend and giggle at his misery. “I hate you and so do my cats,” and as if they agree, Mike and Sulley meow in response, “See, they agree. We hate you, Moonbin, and we hope your date with Rocky is a disaster!” 

Chanwoo sticks his tongue out after his exclamation and watches as Moonbin sobers up then gives him a funny look, “Date? Oh yeah…shit! Rocky and I have a date tonight and I haven’t gotten anything planned! I have to go, Channie, but text me if you need anything!” Then Moonbin is running out the door, mumbling on the phone to a restaurant Chanwoo guesses. 

Just when Chanwoo thinks he may get a little alone time he gets a phone call, “This is Chanwoo.” 

“Chanwoo, there is a birthday party tonight that we would like you to attend,” That’s his manager’s voice on the other end and Chanwoo is trying really hard not to curse at him for ruining his would-have-been peaceful evening.

Chanwoo sighs, “Who’s birthday, hyung?”

“Big Bang’s maknae, Seungri.”

“Hyung, was I invited to this?” 

The next sentence that comes out of his manager’s mouth would change his life forever, “Yes, we want you and Kim Donghyuk from iKon to fake date for…publicity purposes,” Okay maybe not change his life, but at least a couple months of his life.

“WHY THE HELL WOULD I FAKE DATE DONGHYUK?”

“Chanwoo, calm down and there should be a ‘hyung’ somewhere in that sentence.”

“I’m sorry that I’m not happier about fake dating Donghyuk, hyung!”

“Chanwoo, t-,”

“No, we don’t even get along. I’ve met him twice and we’ve argued the whole time during both of those meetings!”

His manager sighs before saying, “You’re going, you’re going to start fake dating tonight, and you’re going to be there in an hour.”

Chanwoo didn’t even reply before he hung up the phone on his hyung then started to get ready, sighing as he did so.

“What to wear, what to wear.” He ended up choosing ripped, black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, running out the door after brushing his teeth and checking his eyeliner. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

iKon had just returned back to their dorm after the interview that Donghyuk had admitted his “crush” on Chanwoo on when they got a call from their manager.

“It’s for you,” Hanbin looks over at Donghyuk with what seems to be a smile on his face.

“Hello, Donghyuk here,” He says into the phone. “Donghyuk, we have some great news to tell you,” Comes his managers voice through the speaker. 

Donghyuk’s heart starts beating faster when their manager tells him that he’ll be in a fake relationship with Chanwoo starting tonight at their sunbae’s, Seungri, birthday party. 

Donghyuk shouts into the phone, “THE FUCK? I’M NOT DATING THAT PRICK, HYUNG!”

Their manager sighs on the other end of the line, “You should have thought about that before you started saying that you’d date him if you could. You’re expected to meet him at the party, after meeting him you two will be together all night at the party.”

“I’M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM ALL NIGHT? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ALL NIGHT, HYUNG?”

“One, you can stop cursing. Two, you’ll do couple things such as: kissing, holding hands, hugging, giggling at each other, whispering in each other’s ears, try to keep your hands on each other at all times, you know, couple things.” 

Donghyuk is ready to flip a table, “KISS HIM! YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING KISS FUCKING JUNG CHANWOO! THAT’S NOT FUCKING HAPPENING, HYUNG!” The rest of iKon is looking at Donghyuk as he yells into the phone, Hanbin is giving him a very disapproving look.

Their manager sighs again, “You will. Go get ready, all of you are expected at the party in an hour.” Then their manager is hanging up leaving the rest of iKon to deal with a pissed off Donghyuk. 

Once they’re all dressed, Donghyuk in ripped skinny jeans and a black button up, they go out to the van to go to the party.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Chanwoo is waiting by the bar for Donghyuk seeing as they’re a couple now. He’d already wished Seungri a happy birthday and taken a couple of pictures with his long time friend, Daesung, which is why he is now sipping on some fruity cocktail waiting on his “boyfriend”.

Chanwoo spots Donghyuk as he finishes speaking to Seungri and his Big Bang hyungs making his way over to Chanwoo as slow as possible. Once in reach, he pulls Chanwoo to him and presses his lips to Chanwoo’s for a kiss. Chanwoo understands that this is a part of their relationship act and kisses back with vigor. He gasps when he feels Donghyuk’s tongue trace his lips asking for entrance which he automatically gives, Chanwoo wouldn’t tell Donghyuk this but he’s a good kisser and Chanwoo can definitely appreciate that. 

Chanwoo moans as Donghyuk’s tongue runs over the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth causing Donghyuk’s grip to tighten on Chanwoo’s hips and Chanwoo to pull Donghyuk closer by his hair. A whistle is what brings the “couple” out of their kiss, turning to see who whistled at them only to realize that it was the birthday boy himself. Seungri smiles at them then turns to TOP, “Why don’t you kiss me like that in public, hyung?” 

TOP’s smile is borderline devilish as he leans down to whisper something in Seungri’s ear which, in turn, causes Seungri’s whole face to go red before he coughs and walks away. TOP turns to Donghyuk and Chanwoo, smiles, then follows after Seungri. 

Chanwoo leans in to peck Donghyuk’s lips one last time before grabbing his hand to lead them away from the bar and to the lounge area. Jinhwan is the first to speak once they’ve settled on a couch with the rest of iKon, “I must admit that the both of you are quite good actors.” Chanwoo gives him a small smile before Donghyuk grabs his hands and pulls him into his lap. Chanwoo is straddling Donghyuk’s lap now, right in the middle of a club might he add, with Donghyuk smirking up at him. Chanwoo blushes, deciding to play the bashful boyfriend, “Dongie, there are people around,” He rests his hands on Donghyuk’s chest while pouting. 

“That’s never stopped you before, baby boy, now has it?” Chanwoo’s breath catches in his throat because of the nickname, and he’s definitely not acting then. 

Donghyuk traces patterns on Chanwoo’s thighs with his fingers as he speaks, “I think I should go home with you tonight,” He smiles smugly, “to make our relationship more believable.” Donghyuk winks at him before moving his hands around to cup Chanwoo’s ass, “Ya know, since we’re dating and all now, your ass is officially mine. Which means no sleeping around, can’t have people thinking my baby is a cheater now can we?”

Chanwoo blushes and looks down as he admits, “I’m a virgin, so you don’t have to worry about me sleeping around.”

The boys all giggle when they hear that Chanwoo is a virgin which causes Chanwoo’s cheeks to turn even more red, and he feels tears well up in his eyes from the embarrassment. 

“Hey, hey, we’re not making fun of you. We think it’s cute that you haven’t slept with anyone yet, makes you look even more pure,” Yunhyeong gives him a reassuring smile. 

Chanwoo smiles back as he blinks back his tears, “It’s okay, I just thought you hyungs were going to tease me for being a 20 year old virgin.”

Donghyuk keeps one of his hands on Chanwoo’s bottom, but brings the other to his hair to bring him into a more languid kiss. 

After they break the kiss, Donghyuk is quick to speak, “How about we get you a drink?”

Chanwoo smiles as he replies, “Yes, please.”

Maybe fake dating Donghyuk wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time a waiter has come by to get their drink orders, Chanwoo has turned around so that his back is pressed against Donghyuk’s back. Donghyuk takes it upon himself to order some fruity cocktail for Chanwoo and shots for everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this chapter Donghyuk and Chanwoo get a little hot and heavy but nothing too bad, there might be more mature scenes in the future but I will warn you guys if there is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am very sorry that it took me so long to update! I love you guys and feed back is very appreciated! Thank you for being patient!!

By the time a waiter has come by to get their drink orders, Chanwoo has turned around so that his back is pressed against Donghyuk’s back. Donghyuk takes it upon himself to order some fruity cocktail for Chanwoo and shots for everyone else. 

“What if I wanted to do shots with you guys, you ever think of that Donghyukkie?”

Donghyuk just gives Chanwoo a look that has ‘shut up before I throw you off my lap in front of everyone in this damn club’ written all over it, and Chanwoo decides that he’s going to go back on the whole ‘maybe fake dating Donghyuk thing won’t be so bad’ thing because it definitely will be bad. To keep up with the couple-in-love act they have going on, Chanwoo presses kisses all over Donghyuk’s face and when their drinks arrive, he takes Donghyuk’s shot and downs it.

“Hey, that was fucking mine!” 

Donghyuk looks pissed and Chanwoo can’t say that he isn’t regretting taking Donghyuk’s shot from him, but it’s too late to go back now so he just replies with, “Then I guess you better come and get me, I bet I'll still taste like that shot if you get to me quikc enough,” before removing himself from Donghyuk’s lap and sauntering away to the dance floor with a little more sway in his hips than normal.

It’s not long before Chanwoo feels arms snake around his waist and he is pulled into a hard chest, “Donghyukkie, I didn’t think you’d ever get me!”

Donghyuk just nips at his neck before replying with a, “I wouldn’t miss having this ass grinding against for the world, now how about you get to work on that.” 

Chanwoo feels a blush creep from his chest all the way to his ears and quickly ducks his head, “Awe, why is my little baby shy all of a sudden? You had no problem shaking your ass when you were walking away from me, and you had no problem stealing my shot and acting up in front of my friends either, so why are you shy now?” 

Chanwoo starts moving his hips against Donghyuk’s, grinding his ass back against Donghyuk’s crotch while Donghyuk runs his hands all over Chanwoo’s body. Donghyuk is mouthing at Chanwoo’s neck and leaving love bites all over it while Chanwoo lets out soft, breathy moans. Before Chanwoo has time to react Donghyuk turns him around and mashes their lips together. Their lips move in unison even if the kiss came as a surprise to Chanwoo, and before long Donghyuk’s tongue is pushing its way past Chanwoo’s lips and starts to massage Chanwoo’s tongue.

Chanwoo sucks on Donghyuk’s tongue for a few seconds before they finally break apart, only for Donghyuk’s lips to move to his jaw. Donghyuk’s hands start trailing to Chanwoo’s behind and Chanwoo’s hands are tangled in Donghyuk’s hair, giving it light tugs whenever he starts to feel a significant amount of pleasure.  
Donghyuk’s lips are at Chanwoo’s ear before Chanwoo even realizes that they’ve left his neck, and Donghyuk is whispering something that he can’t quite comprehend into his ear right now, “That’s enough kissing in public for us, I’m ready to go home and obviously we need to do that together, so let’s go pretty boy!”

Chanwoo follows as Donghyuk pulls him by his hand out to the front of the high end club their at to the valet to get Donghyuk’s car. Once in Donghyuk’s car, Donghyuk puts one hand on Chanwoo’s thigh and leans in to press a few more light kisses on Chanwoo’s lips before speeding off towards his apartment. Donghyuk spends the whole ride home thinking of places for them to go together tomorrow that they’ll definitely be seen together at.


	5. Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Chanwoo's apartment swiftly and safely, and when they walk in they are welcomed by Chanwoo's cats, Mike and Sulley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!! I typed this chapter on my phone so if there are any mistakes then I am sorry! I'm going to start trying to update more regularly so I'm going to try to update every week on Sundays, so please look forward to that! I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter and I hope you enjoy! There will be a longer chapter on Sunday!

They make it to Chanwoo's apartment swiftly and safely, and when they walk in they are welcomed by Chanwoo's cats, Mike and Sulley. 

"Hello my beautiful babies," Chanwoo smiles so big that his cheeks hurt as he picks up his two sweet kitties. "Alright guys, meet Donghyuk. Donghyuk and I are going to be fake dating for a while so he'll probably be here often, so please say hello to our guest!" Mike and Sulley meow in unison at Donghyuk before Chanwoo sets them down and gestures at Donghyuk to follow him.

Donghyuk let's his eyes roam around the apartment before they settle back on Chanwoo's ass, "Nice apartment, Channie!"

"Thank you! I'm going to show you my bedroom since that's where I'll be if you need me, and then I'll show you the couch which is where you'll be sleeping tonight," Chanwoo gestures to the couch as they walk past it, then walks down a hallway before opening the first door they come across. "This is my bedroom," Chanwoo's bedroom is painted a light gray color with blue accents all around the room. He has a king sized bed, a desk, a large T.V. and there are two doors leading to what Donghyuk believes are an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in closet.

"I'm sleeping on the couch?!"

"You're just now replying to what I said five minutes ago," Donghyuk just gives Chanwoo a blank stare to which Chanwoo replies with, "Yes, idiot, you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

Donghyuk glares at Chanwoo before replacing his scowl with a smirk and slinking towards Chanwoo, "Now, Chanwoo, is that anyway to talk to your loving boyfriend? I thought we were supposed to love each other?"

Chanwoo puts his hands in between their bodies in order to keep Donghyuk at a distance as he replies, "We can love each other from a distance, now let me get you blankets and a pillow so you can sleep on the couch."

Before Chanwoo even has time to turn around, Donghyuk flops onto his bed and when Chanwoo tries to get him up, he resists. "Donghyuk, please get up!"

"No, I think I like it here, it's comfy! However," and then Donghyuk is pulling Chanwoo down on top of him before wrapping his strong arms around Chanwoo's waist, successfully locking Chanwoo in his embrace. 

Chanwoo is too lazy and exhausted to get off of Donghyuk and essentially falls asleep while still on top of him, Donghyuk has no problems with this as a selfie with Chanwoo on top of him would definitely get the media believing their relationship. After taking and posting a selfie of him and Chanwoo, Donghyuk starts to feel his eyes dropping closed and gives in to sleep.

Chanwoo wakes up to someone's arms locked around his waist in a death grip that he has no hopes in escaping and his cats laying on his back. Surrounded on both sides, Chanwoo has no chance at moving without disturbing Donghyuk or his cat's sleep. Reaching for his phone, Chanwoo snaps a photo of Donghyuk asleep underneath him and his cats on top of him before posting the two pictures with the caption, "Guess I'm a pillow now. Say goodbye to actor Chanwoo and hello to pillow Chanwoo!" 

Deciding to go back to sleep, Chanwoo lays his head back on Donghyuk's chest and is lulled to sleep in minutes. Waking up much later, Chanwoo notices that Donghyuk is no longer underneath him but beside him and Mike and Sulley are at the foot of the bed. 

"You looked tired so I let you sleep for a couple more hours," Donghyuk says without even looking up to make sure that Chanwoo is awake.

"What time is it?"

"10."

"Can we go get breakfast?"

"You have breakfast money?"

"Hyukkieeeeeeee"

"Don't whine, please!"

"I want breakfast, pleeeeeeeeeease?!"

And that's how their first morning of fake dating started.

"I can't believe we're eating fried chicken for breakfast!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, Channie! Now quit whining and eat your chicken before I do!"

"You're so mean to me," Chanwoo's pout is quite possibly the cutest thing Donghyuk has ever seen, which is the only reason he's letting Chanwoo whine this much.

Donghyuk leans forward and licks a small spot on Chanwoo's upper lip before pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss, "You had some crumbs on your lips, baby."

Chanwoo feels his whole body turning red, from the tips of his toes to the tops of his ears, "Shut up, Dongie!"

Chanwoo knows Donghyuk chose this particular restaurant because of how busy it would be and because of how many people would see them being all lovey dovey. Donghyuk's smart, Chanwoo'll give him that, but he's still a jerk.

Donghyuk knows he wouldn't be able to act so in love if Chanwoo wasn't as cute and talented as he was. Chanwoo's cute, Donghyuk'll give him that, but he's still a brat.


End file.
